El rey Pyroar
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: Cuenta la Historia de Simba un pequeño Litleo que quiere llegar a ser Rey pero tendra que pasar por varias situaciones antes de hacerlo (Adaptacion del Rey leon )


**bueno aqui una adaptación de mi pelicula de la infancia Mulan(? jajaja les aclaro que solo cambie un poco y agregue otras cosas en si ya que para mi la pelicula estaba bien asi que solo la adapte un poco sobre los Pokemons bueno la explicación para el final**

* * *

Capitulo 1

El sol salía en una parte que parecía la sabana africana varios Pokemones observaron el Amanecer expectantes por algo.

 _Nants ingonyama bagithi baba Sithi uhm ingonyama_

todos comenzaron a Caminar hacia un rumbo en especial , varios Altaria y mandibuzz emprendieron el vuelo

 _Nants ingonyama bagithi baba_ _Sithi uhm ingonyama Siyo nqoba Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_ _..~_

mientras a pie iban los Ryhorn y sus evoluciones los Donphan iban en manada ,, los Gogoat corrían rápidamente hacia aquel lugar el sol aun seguía en su niñez una Girafarig paso de la sombra hacia el así que no había mucho apuro en llegar _._

_Desde_ _el día que al mundo llegamos Y nos ciega el brillo del sol_

Los Zebstrika y Blitzse iban a paso firme todos Juntos , Los doudous y Ductrio esquivaban a las manadas de Donphan que pasaban , Los Zebstrikas pasaron por un rio donde comenzaron a saltar mientras varios Tipo volador pequeños se posaron sobre los Donphan.

 _~Hay mucho más para ver de lo que se puede ver Más para hacer de lo que da el vigor Son muchos más los tesoros De los que se podrán descubrir Mas bajo la luz del sol jamás habrá distinción Grandes y chicos han de convivir~_

Un Chatot sobrevolaba a todo el tumulto de Pokemones que se habían juntado frente a un gran roca en la sima había un Pyroar observando a todos los Pokemones aparecer,el Chatot iso una reverencia frente a el Pyroar este sonrió, los Pokemones se habían preparado para algo , dejaron un camino para que un Infernape con un bastón avanzara hacia el Pyroar cuando subió a la sima donde lo esperaba este lo abrazo mostrando que eran Amigos.

 _~En el ciclo sin fin que nos mueve a todos Y aunque estemos solos, debemos buscar Hasta encontrar nuestro gran legado En el ciclo, el ciclo sin fin ~_

El Infernape se acerco a una Pyroar que estaba con un pequeño Litleo recién salido del Huevo ella le lamio la frente este se volteo el Infernape paso el bastón cerca del pequeño Pokemon este quiso Chocarlo con sus garras , luego rompió un fruta y con la viscosidad de esta se la paso por la frente mas un poco de tierra el Litleo dio un pequeño estornudo los Padres sonrieron, Infernape lo cargo y lo llevo a la punta de la Roca donde esperaban todos los Pokemons el lo enseño levantándolo en alto todos comenzaron a rugir y saltar celebrando varios Aipons y Ambipons , los Zebstrika y Gogoat chocaban sus pesuñas con el suelo los voladores sobrevolaban el lugar aclamando igual al final todos se Arrodillaron hacia el Cachorro

 _Es un ciclo sin fin que nos mueve a todos Y aunque estemos solos, debemos buscar  
Hasta encontrar nuestro gran legado En el ciclo, el ciclo sin fin_

En una cueva cercana a la roca , un pequeño Rattata salía de una cuevita en una pared observando todo cuando olfateo el Peligro y una pata lo tomo de la cola el Pokemon trato de liberarse en bano un Luxray flaco con su melena caída hacia atrás mas una cicatriz en su ojo lo observaba

― _La vida no es justa verdad? Veras yo…nunca sere Rey jujuju y tu …nunca volveras a ver la luz de otro dia jujuj adieu_ ―El Luxray estaba por comerlo

― _Nunca te dijo tu madre que no jugaras con tu comida?_ ―el Chatot apareció dándole tiempo al Rattata de escapar

― _ah ahora que quieres?_ ―El Luxray observo al Chatot sin prestar atención al Rattata

― _vengo a comunicarte que el rey Mufasa esta en camino espero que tengas una buena escusa para haber faltado a la ceremonia_ _―_ El Luxray ya se dio cuenta del Rattata que se escapo

― _Zazu me hiciste perder mi bocado_ ―Dijo El Luxray mirando al Chatot

― _ja! Perderas mas que eso cuando el rey termine con tigo esta mas enfurecido que un Ryhorn con hernia_ ―Dijo Zazu cruzandoce de alas

― _oh estoy temblando de miedo!_ ―Scar se acercaba lentamente asustando a Zazu

― _ya scar no me mires así auxilio!_ ―Scar se comió a Zazu

― _Scar_ ―una voz sonó atrás de el este se volteo para ver otro Pyroar pero un poco mas grande

― _suéltalo_ ―Dijo el Pyroar y Zazu saco el pico por la boca

― _siempre tan oportuno magestad_ ―Zazu hablo por la boca de Scar este lo escupió

― _ewww_ ―Fue lo único que dijo Zazu al ver sus plumas humedas

― _vaya! Mi amado hermano desciende de las alturas para mezclarse con los plebeyos_ ―Scar giro alrededor de su Hermano en forma arrogante

― _Sarabi y yo no te vimos en la presentación de simba_ ―El Hermano de Scar lo observaba serio

― _OH! Era hoy? Oh , me siento en verdad Terrible_ ―Dijo Fingiendo arrepentimiento y luego uso Chirrido mientras observaba sus garras Zazu iso un gesto por el sonido

― _se me debió haber pasado_ ―Dijo el y luego volvió a dirigirle la mirada a su Hermano

― _si! Eso es algo imperdonable , Como Hermano del Rey tu! Debiste! Estar! En! Primera!Fila!_ ―Zazu elevaba su tono en cada Palabra Scar iso un ruido con sus dientes asustando a Zazu

― _yo estaba en primera fila cuando apareció esa bola de pelos!_ ―Scar observaba a Zazu

― _esa bola de pelo es mi Hijo y tu futuro rey_ ―Mufasa amenazante a Scar

― _oh ensayare mis reverencias_ ―Scar lo dijo con evidente sarcasmo se giro y preparo para irse

― _no me des la espalda a mi scar_ ―Dijo Mufasa serio

― _a no mufasa será mejor que tu no me la des a mi_ ―Scar Comenzo a caminar cuando Mufasa de un salto ya estaba en frente

― _es un reto scar?!_ ―Dijo el Gruñendo

― _calma calma jamás me atrevería a retarte_ ―Dijo Scar observándolo tranquilo

― _Lástima porque no?_ ―Pregunto Zazu

― _En cuanto a Inteligencia yo tengo la parte del Pokemon pero en cuanto a fuerza bruta….creo que no recibí buena herencia Hermano ―_ Dijo Scar y se fue caminando

Mufasa observaba como Scar se iba en eso Zazu salto a su hombro dando un suspiro

― _hay uno en cada Familia , Dos en la mia y siempre Arruinan las ceremonias reales_ ―Dijo el Cansado

― _que voy a ser con el?―_ Pregunto Mufasa igual

― _Seria un muy bonito tapete_ ―Dijo Zazu sonriendo maliciosamente

― _Zazu_ ―Dijo burlandoce Mufasa

― _Además si se ensucia puede sacarlo y Azotarlo_ ―Dijo este mientras volaba a su lado mientras Mufasa reia

Los días pasaban con relativa tranquilidad una tarde se habia desatado una Tormenta en un árbol lejano al reino aquel Infernape pintaba una imagen del Pequeño litleo mientras los relámpagos y truenos sonaban fuera este al terminar su Pintura la observo y rio un poco.

Amanecía en aquel reino un Pequeño litleo observo desde la roca del Rey que ya estaba por Amanecer y entusiasmado fue hacia la cueva donde varios Luxray y Pyroar dormían sin querer piso a una Luxray esta se quejo hasta llegar con su padre

― _Papá despierta_ ―Se acercaba el litleo

― _papá..papá, Papá_ ―comenso a cansarse de hablarlo

― _Tu hijo esta despierto_ ―Dijo Sarabi con los ojos Cerrados

― _en la madrugada es tu hijo_ ―Respondió Mufasa mientras su hijo repetía Papá hasta el cansansio

― _Papá por favor_ ―Simba lo morido de la melena pero al tirar salió girando para el otro lado al levantarse tomo impulso y lo envistió Mufasa abrió los ojos

― _Lo prometiste_ ―Dijo Simba enojado

― _umm..esta bien , esta bien ,ya voy ,ya voy_ ―Dijo Mufasa incorporandoce un poco para luego bostezar

Cuando la familia salió Mufasa subió por un lado de la roca mientras Simba paso junto a su madre cuando ambos subieron observaron el Amanecer desde arriba Simba estaba asombrado

― _Mira simba todo lo que toca la luz es nuestro Reino_ ―Dijo Mufasa observando

― _wow_ ―solo pudo decir simba

― _el tiempo de un soberano haciende y desciende como el sol ,algún dia simba el sol se pondrá en mi reinado y nacerá con tigo siendo el nuevo rey_ ―Mufasa observo a su hijo este lo observo un poco asombrado

― _y todo esto será mio?_ ―Pregunto Simba curioso

― _todo hijo_ ―Dijo Mufasa Simba comenzó a observar el paisaje

― _todo lo que toca la luz.. pero y ese lugar de sombras?_ ―Pregunto curioso

― _esta mas Haya de nuestro reino nunca debes ir haya simba_ ―Respondió Mufasa serio

― _crei que un rey podía hacer lo que quería_ ―Respondió Simba

― _Ser rey es mucho mas que hacer lo que quieres_ ―Respondió Mufasa riendo un poco

― _hay mas?_ ―Pregunto Simba asombrado

― _jaja simba_ ―Dijo mufasa riendo un poco

El sol se puso mas arriba mientras Padre eh hijo visitaban las praderas varios Pokemons corrian por aquí por haya era un dia tranquilo

― _todo lo que vez consiste en un delicado equilibrio como rey tendras que entender eso y respetar a todos los Pokemons desde el Pequeño Caterpie hasta el veloz gogoat_ ―Dijo Mufasa caminando junto a Simba

― _pero Papá comemos Gogoat_ ―Dijo Simba sin entender

― _si Hijo te lo voy a Explicar al morir nuestros cuerpos se convierten en Pasto el Gogoat como pasto así todos estamos conectados en el gran ciclo de la vida_ ―Respondió Mufasa observando a Simba

― _buenos días Alteza_ ―Saludo Zazu parandoce en una roca

― _buenos Zazu_ ―Saludo Mufasa

― _Me presento con el Informe de Hoy_ ―Dijo Zazu

― _Te escucho_ ―Dijo Mufasa

― _Aipoms no muy Mankey y Girafarig se alzaran esos Domphans nunca nada olvidaran , Krokodiles organizan cena muy Formal querían que yo fuera el Platiyo principal_ , _hay que pagar las cuentas y los Mandibulus quieren ver , no todos hoy regresan de su hora de comer jajaja_ ―Decia Zazu en forma de canto

Mientras Zazu decía el Informe Un excadril trataba de llamar su atención mientras Simba al notarlo quiso atraparlo este se escondía bajo la tierra

― _Es el reporte de Hoy , con el detalle aquí esto , la versión que yo doy , es muy fiel Así soy el reporte de Hoy_ ―Dijo Zazu , Mufasa observo a Simba que al saltar choco con una roca

― _que haces Hijo?_ ―Pregunto Mufasa dejando hablando solo a Zazu

― _Salto_ ―Respondió Simba

― _Deja que un experto te enseñe_ ―Mufasa lo observo

― _Los bufalant se quejan de que Hierva ya no hay mas…_ ―Dijo Zazu creyendo que mufasa aun lo escuchaba

― _tienes que quedarte agazapado.._ ―Dijo Mufasa mientras bajaba un poco a Simba

― _esta bien me Agazapo si_ ―Dijo el en voz baja mientras simba de preparaba

― _Ni un sonido.._ ―Volvio a decir en voz baja

― _Despasio..un paso mas…y_ ―Simba salto chocando a Zazu quien cayo y este se levanto

― _es el reporte de Hoy..con el detalle aquí esto! , la versión que yo doy! Es muy Fiel a si soy!_ ―Simba se burlaba y asustaba a zazu cuando este le mordió la cola y Zazu quería volar y arrastraba a Simba , este se canzo y lo picoteo en la cabeza cuando simba lo mando lejos cayendo

 _―Jajajaja muy bien_ ―Dijo Mufasa riendoce y felicitando a simba

― _Zazu!_ ―Dijo el Excadril quien salió cerca de Zazu

― _Si!_ ―Respondió este

― _Señor noticias subterráneas_ ―Dijo el Excadril y le dio la noticia a Zazu

― _Ahora esta vez_ ―Mufasa seguía con las lecciones de simba

― _Altesa! Mightyenas en las tierras del reino!_ ―Zazu salió de detrás de la Roca y Mufasa se puso serio

― _Zazu llevate a simba_ ―Dijo el cuando estaba por irse

― _Papá quiero ir_ ―Dijo Simba

― _no hijo_ ―Respondió Mufasa

― _aa, nunca puedo hacer nada_ ―Se quejo simba mientras iba a la roca del rey

― _oh joven príncipe algún dia tu seras rey y podras corretear a esos Pokemones roñosos y torpes desde el alba hasta el anocheser_ ―Trato de animarlo Zazu

Debajo de la roca del rey Scar habia pasado para hay pateo un Huevo que habia sin saber que simba lo venia siguiendo

― _Tio Scar adivina_ ―Simba iso que notara su prescencia

― _Aborrezco las adivinanzas ―_ Respondió el

― _Voy a convertirme en rey ―_ Simba iso una pose orgullosa

― _Papá me enseño el reino y voy a ser soberano de todo jaja_ ―Se rio simba para luego observar a su tio

― _si perdóname si no salto de gusto me duele la espalda_ ―Con obvio sarcasmo scar se echo en el piso y simba se poso en su melena

― _Tio Scar cuando sea rey que vas a ser tu?_ ―Pregunto Simba

― _tio de tonto_ ―Respondió este

― _Jaja eres tan raro_ ―se rio simba para observarlo este lo iso

― _no tienes idea así que tu padre te enseño todo el reino?_ ―Pregunto Scar reincorporandoce

― _Todo_ ―Respondió Simba

― _pero no te enseño lo que hay en el limite norte_ ―Dijo este levantandoce y caminando un poco

― _no..dijo que no fuera haya_ ―Simba agacho la cabeza

― _y tuvo mucha razón es muy peligroso solo los valientes se atreven_ ―Dijo scar desviando la mirada

― _soy valiente , Que hay haya?_ ―Pregunto Simba

― _lo siento no puedo decirtelo_ ―Respondió Scar

― _porque?―_ Pregunto

― _Simba, Simba estoy tratando de cuidar de mi sobrino consentido_ ―Respondió Scar acarisiando la cabeza de este

― _si pero soy tu único sobrino_ ―Respondió Simba

― _Con mas razón debo protegerte Un cementerio de Domphans no es para los jovencitos ups!_ ―este se tapo la boca

― _un cementerio de que? wow―_ Dijo simba asombrado

― _oh cielos se me salió bueno supongo que lo ibas a saber algún dia ya que eres tan inteligente, pero asme un favor prométeme que nunca , nunca iras a ese horrible lugar_ ―Pidio Scar abrazandolo

― _Lo prometo_ ―Dijo Simba lento y Scar lo solto

― _A si me gusta ahora vete a Jugar y recuerda será nuestro secreto_ ―Scar lo vio irse cuando se fue envoso una sonrisa malvada para luego observar hacia el cementerio de Elefantes

* * *

 **bueno aqui termina aclarando algunas cosas las Canciones si las pondre si son de fondo como la del comienzo las separare con esto ~~ si son cantadas por algun personaje las pondre normalmente pero ustedes piensen que cantan ya que no sabia como separarlos xD sin mas me despido y nos vemos mas tarde con otro cap de "Tu eres mi Campeon" bye bye**


End file.
